


[Felix] "He's always in my arms, rapping while sleeping."

by stuckysoul



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Cuddle, Cute, Fluff, Gay, Happy, M/M, One Shot, Real Life, SO FLUFFY, and its freaking reAL, changbin raps in his sleep, changlix, felix actually tweeted this, felix literally said that this has happened, i just exaggerated it a bit, snuggle, soft, stray kids q&a's are my entire life now, thats it, thats the whole story, while cuddling felix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 06:46:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14491149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuckysoul/pseuds/stuckysoul
Summary: Today, we got another Stray Kids Q&A! And someone asked:"felixx where's baby changbin?"and Felix replied with"[Felix] he's always in my arms rapping while sleeping AHAHAH"This is a story of how I think that moment happened :)





	[Felix] "He's always in my arms, rapping while sleeping."

Felix flopped onto his bed, letting out a giant sigh of relief. He wrapped himself tighter into his blanket, hoping he would fall asleep quickly tonight. But as he tried to relax, he realized that something was missing.

 

As if on cue, Felix suddenly felt a warm body joining him on the bed. Felix hummed happily and opened his arms for the guest, allowing them to curl their body flush with his.

 

“You tired, ‘lix?” Changbin murmured into Felix’s shoulder.

 

Felix pulled him impossibly closer, nuzzling his face into Changbin’s hair. He hummed a soft affirmation, already feeling himself falling asleep with Changbin wrapped so snuggly in his arms.

 

“Me too. G’night. I love you.” 

 

Felix smiled warmly and gently kissed Changbin’s forehead. They couldn’t cuddle much anymore--not in public, not as debuted idols. But their nights were their own.

 

“G’night, Changbin hyung.”

 

__

 

Felix woke up to the sound of someone mumbling directly into his ear. He assumed it was Chan, being the usual dork he is when waking them all up to go practice. But when he opened his eyes, he could see clearly it was nowhere near time for them to wake yet. So who was talking?

 

He blinked a few times, trying to regain some form of conscious thought. He simultaneously snuggled closer to Changbin, simply out of habit.

 

That’s when he realized.

 

_ Changbin. _

 

Changbin’s head was currently nuzzled up against Felix’s head, his lips grazing Felix’s ear. Felix could feel his tickling soft lips as he mumbled incoherently. He shivered at the sensation of Changbin’s warm breath fluttering across his face. Once he was able to decipher what Changbin was saying, he had to hold in a giggle.

 

Changbin was rapping.

 

Felix recognized it from the 3RACHA song Dragon Three, and he couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Changbin was fast asleep, deep in some dream, and yet he continued to be able to rap his verse flawelessly in his sleep. Felix turned his body slightly, being careful to not wake his hyung, lying himself down on his side so that his nose brushed against Changbin’s. 

 

Changbin continued to rap quietly, his brows creased slightly as if in focus. Felix gently reached a hand up and caressed his fingers over the tension, humming softly. His hand traveled down from Changbin’s brow to his chin, where he lightly held it between his fingers. He rubbed his thumb in small circles on the smooth skin before he leaned forward and trapped Changbin’s rapping lips in his own.

 

As he pulled away, Changbin no longer rapped, but now wore a small, happy smile that brought a gentleness to his entire face. Felix’s own face matched, and he couldn’t help but plant one more soft peck on his boyfriend’s smile.

 

Felix decided honorifics weren’t necessarily required when your hyung was fast asleep.

 

“Dream well, Changbinnie.” he whispered breathlessly, falling back to a restful sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed! This was written VERY quickly and edited even faster because as soon as I saw the tweets I kinda just needed to WRITE IT! But I had fun with it all the same so I hope you guys did too :)
> 
> I move back home from college THIS WEDNESDAY! YAY!! So you can expect a lot more coming from me in the next few weeks!
> 
> Love you all!! :) :)


End file.
